


Some People Never Change/ We Are A Hurricane

by worse_than_nicotine



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Break Up, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worse_than_nicotine/pseuds/worse_than_nicotine
Summary: Inspired by 3 songs: "Change", "Hurricane", and "Go Your Own Way". I saw a video of Brendon quoting "Change".. I thought about the similarity between Brendon and Ryan's relationship and Lindsey and Stevie's from Fleetwood Mac.. I wrote this overnight.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 4





	Some People Never Change/ We Are A Hurricane

_"If I could, maybe I'd give you my world. How can I, when you won't take it from me?" - Fleetwood Mac_

1\. 

_"Our love has gone insane" - The Young Veins_

Ryan and Brendon were standing in front of each other in the studio, arguing.. The same scenario that's been on repeat for a couple of weeks already. Spencer and Jon were texting their girlfriends and trying to think of an excuse to call it a day while the dialogue between the vocalist and the guitarist started to become unbearably loud.

"..And I am fucking telling you that it won't work! This is not us, this is not Panic!, this is just bad if I'm honest".

"Yeah, sure. Ok, I **know** this is not as good as it can be, but at least i'm fucking trying to make some progress when all **you** actually have to offer is the unlimited faith in your own awesomeness", Ryan threw out a guitar pick he was holding in some random direction.

"Ouch! Alright, that's enough!", Jon stood up from his chair, "If this is all we gonna do now then count me out".

"Me too", Ryan put down his guitar and went to grab himself a beer .

"Yeah, great". 

"You have a problem with that, Spencer?"

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe?! It's gonna be easier though, if we all just quit". 

"If you wanna quit then quit. Quit your bullshit". 

"Leave Spencer out of it, Ryan". 

"Why, Brendon? Shouldn't we all take part in this conversation? Or are we not a band anymore?"

"It depends on what do you want from this band", Jon said it really quietly, but Ryan heard him perfectly and he even knew exactly what his friend was talking about. They have discussed it several times throughout the past month - the idea of changing the direction their music will take. But right now it seemed more fitting if Ryan would punch Brendon in the face rather than negotiate.

"Oh, for fucks sake, this is not a normal conversation, Ry! I wouldn't want to participate in it even if you begged me to. If you guys won't stop this nonsense immediately and won't sort it out somewhere private I swear I'll just kill one of you soon enough".

"And who would you prefer?" 

"Let's go, Spence", Jon took his bag and went towards the door. Spencer glanced a few times at Brendon to make sure that it's fine if he leaves right this second, but Brendon hasn't noticed.

2.

_"Fix me or just conflict me 'cause I'll take anything" - Panic! At The Disco_

Brendon hasn't noticed Spencer, because he was looking at Ryan, feeling the adrenaline rushing to his head and having a hard time trying not to think of the amazing sex they had last night after one of the similar fights. He was failing, failing to resist this temptation. Brendon's desire carried him right over to his band mate.

"What? What do you want?", Ryan was a little exhausted but still more than willing to prove his point. 

"I want **you** ", Brendon moved even closer, so they could hear each other breathing. 

"Not funny". 

"Who said I wanted to seem funny?", Brendon's hand slipped in between them and touched Ryan's crotch, but Ryan pushed him away. 

"No, I can't go on like we do. This is.. just ruining everything, everything we dreamed of".

"Really?", Brendon couldn't think clearly at the moment and was rather surprised that Ryan actually could. 

"Yes! Can't you see this? It's not gonna work... At least not with you being so stubborn. You think you know what Panic should sound like? Great. It's just that I don't want to be a part of it."

"And what about us? I guess you don't want to be a part of it either?" 

Ryan looked at Brendon and made a step in his direction, then another. They were so close again... looking straight into each other's eyes, touching each other's hair so gently just to pull hard the moment after and join in a rushed kiss interrupted by unzipping of each other's jeans... 

"You haven't answered my question". 

Ryan was standing in front of a mirror trying to fix his hair, "What question?"

"Um... What do we do now?"

"You mean with the band? It's all yours".

"So I'm not yours either?"

"Free as a bird".


End file.
